This Little Egg
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Takes place after The Sickening. It has been a few months, and it is just about time for the D-Team to witness the dinosaur egg hatch. But not is all well as it seems to be. I hate writing summaries sometimes. :(


**_Me: Why hello, my dinos. It is I, CanotaurusMan, here with a continuation of one of my previous stories. This continues a few months after the story 'The Sickening'. If you haven't read that story, I highly recommend reading that first before reading this. So for those who remember, Sky had laid an egg in that story and this is the story when it's gonna hatch. So without further ado, let's dig in!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, except for the O.C's_**

A blue striped egg stands alone in a nest, Sky appears and shifts the egg with her snout. A few months ago Sky had laid an egg that she and Ace produced, and the two are now observing the nest in their full grown forms. Any minute now, the egg will hatch and will bring forth a baby dinosaur.

All of their friends were watching beside them in their full grown forms as well. "Rooar (_Wow Sky, any minute your child will be born_)." Paris said, "Rooar (_I am SO excited to meet it_)!"

"Rooar (_So, any idea what kind of dinosaur it'll be_)?" Chomp asked.

"Roar (_Nope_)." Ace replied, "Roar (_Not a clue_)."

Bud pipes up saying, "Roooar (_Well, I uh...think it'll be a Carnotaurus like Ace_)."

"Roar (_No way_)! Rooar (_It'll be a Deltadromeus, like Sky_)." Tank interjects.

"Roooar (_Terry and I are voting for the third party, it'll be a hybrid_)." Smokey replies, Terry nods in agreement.

"Rooar (_Whichever it may be Ace and I don't care_)." Sky says, nuzzling with Ace, "Roooar (_As long as I have a healthy hatchling, then everything is right as rain_)."

From afar, all the Taylor, Drake, Ancient, and Zea families have arrived at the Singh Palace to witness the egg hatch. "Welcome everyone, to my royal palace." The king greets the families, "I am King Rahul, my wife Chandni and I am honored to have all the families of my daughters friends to be in my home."

"Oh my." Aki gaps, "To think I'd be standing inside of an Indian palace, or any kind of palace."

Dr. Ancient says, "This feels like being in a fantasy book."

"Oh but doctor, this is all real." Queen Chandni said, "Come, we shall give you a tour of our beloved palace and show you to the room where you shall spend the nights." As the parents and Alpha trio follow the king and queen, Meena has the others following her to the egg.

"There it is." Meena presented to the group, "Lone and behold the egg."

Laura immediately squeals, "OH MY GOSH, IT'S SO PRECIOUS! I wanna get a closer look!" As Laura tried to bolt at the egg, her older brother grasps her shirt collar holding her back. "Hold on a minute, Laura. "He said, "You can't just rush up to an egg like that, what would happen if you trip and fall while near the egg?"

"Aww." She wines.

"Your brother is right Laura, you must handle any egg with great care." Dr. Z told his grandchild. He looks back at the egg, "I must say, that is quite a fascinating egg."

Droid scans the egg with his eyes and begins concluding, "SCAN COMPLETE. EGG HEALTHY, HATCHING PROCESS WILL BEGIN SOON. DROID CAN'T WAIT."

In the stroller they share, Corey and Lily are fascinated by the egg. They keep on babbling, "Eh, Eh!" trying to say egg. Zoe squats down and says, "That's right, it's an egg. You guys are so smart!" She then proceeds to rub her nose with her nephew and niece, raising their excitement up.

"I still can't believe two months have gone by since Sky laid an egg." Max said. Rex turns to his best friend, "You're telling me, I was all the way in New York when this happened." He continues, "At least Ace and I won't miss the egg hatch. I can't wait to see what kind of breed it will be."

"Are you saying it won't be a Deltadromeus?" Amy asks.

"Well this dinosaurs can be anything at this point. A Carnotaurus, Deltadromeus, maybe even a hybrid. But we won't know for sure until the egg starts to hatch."

"A hybrid dinosaur has never been heard of in scientific studies, but this might as well be the first dinosaur hybrid." said Dr. Z, "Maybe it'll be stronger and faster than we may expect. It could rival any dinosaur we have it face against. IT WILL HELP ME BECOME DINOSAUR KING! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Grandpa!" Rod calls out, snapping Dr. Z back into reality, "You're going on one of your episodes again."

The old doctor apologized, "Sorry, my bad."

"Let's leave our dinosaurs be for a while and head back towards the others." Meena suggested. Everyone agreed to this and leaves to go find their families in the palace.

* * *

Dusk is now upon the palace, and everyone was just finishing up their exquisite feast the royal Singh family had prepared. Now, everyone was being escorted to their assigned rooms for the night. Max had just finished brushing his teeth and was climbing into bed when Meena opens the door to the room. "Knock knock." She smiled.

"Oh, hey Meena, What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted some company since Sky is outside guarding her egg."

"Sure! Come on in." Meena shuts the door behind her, walks over to the bed and climbs in with Max. "So, are you excited for the egg to hatch?" Max asked.

Meena replies, "I am super excited, soon enough a new baby dinosaur will be roaming the palace."

"Yeah, and to think this will be the second baby dinosaur we'll see." Max says, "Now the baby Maiasaura will have a friend to play with."

"I'm sure the other dinosaurs will love to see the new baby." Meena begins to yawn, "It's late, we should get some rest." Max nods his head in agreement. The lights to the room turn off as the palace is now silent.

Well, almost silent.

Downstairs in a secret dungeon, someone is picking the lock while behind bars. The cell opens up as the figure steps out of the cell and into the moonlight. The figure is revealed to be King Rahul's brother and Meena's uncle, Abhay. "I knew this lock pick would come in handy." The evil brother said, placing the lock pick back in his pocket, "Now, my men shall be here any second now. I must escape."

Outside the palace gates, a pick up truck slowly drove up the path and near the palace gate. A group of Abhay's men hop out of the truck with a car jack, they slide it under a hole in the gate and started raising the gate slowly so no one could hear them. Two henchmen crawl to the otherside, they sneak to the front doors as Abhay is exiting the palace. "Boss, thank goodness we-" The first henchman was cut off by Abhay. "Don't make a sound, you idiots!" He scolded quietly. He points to his left to show the problem, immediately his henchmen are paralyzed with fear.

Before them were all the D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs sleeping.

"A-are those…" stuttered Henchman #2.

"Dinosaurs, yes. Just keep quiet and they won't attack us." Abhay instructed his men. They begin making their way to the exit.

Meanwhile, the third henchman looks at the dinosaurs and spotted something. "Hey, boss." he says, "What's that?" The three turn to what henchman #3 was pointing at, the egg. "It's an egg." Henchman #2 said.

Abhay snarks, "Well thinking, Einstein. What of it?"

Henchman #1 hypothesized, "It could belong to one of those dinosaurs there."

"A live dinosaur egg?...That means big money!" Abhay's eyes turns into dollar signs, and greed takes over. He tells his men, "Fetch me the egg, boys. We can give it to one of our clients for a pretty penny." The two henchmen nod.

They begin tiptoeing past Terry, Chomp, and Tank. Abhay and the third henchman watch as the two goons make it closer and closer to the egg. But a twig snaps under Henchman #1's foot which gets Stone, whom which is sleeping upside down, to stir. Everyone begins to panic, Henchman #1 gently rubs Stone's belly as Henchman #2 begs, "Go back to sleep, go back to sleep. Please, go back to sleep!" The henchmen were lucky as Stone slowly drifts back to sleep. The henchmen breathe a sigh of relief for a second, the two henchmen finally make it to the egg. They slowly pick it up, not wanting to drop it, or have the dinosaur eat them alive, and start making it towards the gate.

Abhay has crawled under the gate as more trucks arrives, and more henchmen hop out to raise the gate for the egg. They slide under the gate and carefully set the egg down on the bed of the first truck. As Abhay opens the passenger door, he tells his men, "We head for the airport tonight, and make sure no one is following us."

"Yes, sir!" As he enters the second truck, all of Abhay's men enter their assigned trucks with those who hop into the beds equip assault rifles. The trucks drive of quietly before speeding off into the distance.

From behind a bush, Bud is up and about eating a late night snack. "Rooar (_Mmm, yummy snack_)." He mumbled, chewing on some leaves and twigs. Bud looks back at his sleeping friends and the egg, just one problem…

The egg was missing!

Bud's jaw drops as his snack falls out of his mouth. He rushes over to the others and begins waking them up. "Roooar (_Guys, guys wake up_)!" He urgently said. The D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs began to stir.

"Roooooar (_Bud, it late at night_)." Spiny said, turning away to sleep again, "Rooar (_I wanna sleep_)."

"Rooooar rooar (_Guys you don't get it, the egg is gone_)!"

The other dinosaurs are awake and in panic mode. Sky and Ace began looking all over the grounds for the egg. "Roooar (_Oh no, no, no, no, no_)!" Sky panics, "Rooar (_Where is my egg_)?!"

"Roooar (_Guys, over here_)!" Everyone gathers around Tank as Chomp asks, "Roooar (_What did you find, Tank_)?"

"Roar (_Look, tracks_)." Tank points to some footprints that lead to the gate, "Rooooar (_Whoever took the egg didn't do it long ago_)."

"Roooar roooar (_Once we find the egg, I'm going to tear whoever stole my baby apart_)!" Sky growls.

Terry says, "Roar rooar (_Well, what are we waiting for_)?" So, the dinosaur begin their hunt. Sky, Ace, and Spiny climb over the walls since they are the only ones who can get over with ease. The others took the gate as Terry and Smokey lifted it up for them.

As everyone is outside of the palace, Sky says, "Rooar (_Alright, let's go_)!" Then it was off to the races for the dinosaurs as they begin their hunt.

* * *

Along the dirt covered road, Abhay's truck are speeding down it towards their destination. "Aha, ha, ha!" cackled Abhay, leaning back into his seat, "At this rate, we'll be at the airport in no time. Keep it up boys."

Henchman #1 looks out the rearview mirror, and his smile instantly vanished. "Uh, boss?" He said, "I don't think you're gonna like this." Abhay looks at the mirror and gasps, "What the?!..." He looks out behind the trucks, and he can see the dinosaurs are after them.

"Drat! Their catching up. Step on it!" The truck sped off as Abhay grabs a radio and begins calling out to the other trucks. "Gentlemen, those dinosaurs are after that egg of ours. We need to stop them as soon as we can." He says, "Light 'em up!"

Two of the trucks let the one truck with the egg go on ahead, and the goons inside the bed of the trucks begin firing their assault rifles at everyone. "Roar (_Fall back_)! Roar (_Fall Back_)!" Ace ordered as a few dinosaurs fall back.

Paris says, "Roooar (_We need to stop them_)!"

"Rooar (_I'm on it_)!" While running, Chomp is charged up by a lightning bolt. He charges for one of the trucks and slams into the back, sending those in the bed of the truck flying and throws the truck off course. Now it's just one truck left. The men on the truck were now terrified as one of the henchmen said, "Use the launcher!"

One henchman kneels at a closed crate and opens it to reveal an RPG.

"Roar roooar (_Come on, we're getting closer_)." Tank said

The other dinosaurs get closer and closer to the truck just as the henchman with the RPG attaches a warhead, and fires directly at the D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs. Spiny yells, "ROAR (_DUCK_)!" They dodge the first rocket as it explodes behind them. As the dinosaurs were distracted, this gave the crooks enough time to reload and fire another warhead. This time it hits Terry, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall over. "Roar (_Terry_)!" Ace calls out, the other dinosaurs stop for their fallen friend.

Bud and Chomp rush over to him as Bud uses Nature's Blessing to heal Terry. "Rooooar rooar (_Bud and I will stay with Terry, you go on ahead_)!" Chomp says. As much as they didn't want to, the dinosaurs continue their chase for the egg.

Everyone runs back to the truck and gains more ground. "They're gaining on us!" said one of the crooks.

"I've got this." The crook with the rocket launcher said, aiming at his targets.

"Roooar (_Oh, no you don't_)!" Stone leaps up and burrows into the ground, trailing a purple light. He then travels under the truck and slams into it, tossing the truck into a nearby tree. With the truck totaled, the thieves from the vehicle scramble in all different directions away from the dinosaurs. "Roooar (_Well that takes care of that_)" said Paris.

Sky asks, "Rooar (_But where is my egg_)?" Everyone looks around for any signs of the egg. Looking beyond the treeline, Ace could see some lights in the distance that weren't that far. "Roar (_Hey_)!" He said, "Rooar (_This way_)." So the dinosaurs follow Ace toward the bright lights, maybe the egg is there right now.

* * *

A small airport is filled with many vile thieves operating the runway, that's when Abhay's trucks arrive on the spot. Abhay's door is opened by one of his men as two more lackies walk up to him. "Welcome back, Lord Abhay." The first henchman said.

The second henchman asks, "What are our orders?"

"In the back of the second truck is a live egg, your task is to carefully hide it." Abhay responds,  
"And if I see that the egg is no good, I'll be tearing someone a new one! Understood?!" The two henchmen nods in fear. As the mastermind walks away, his men began unloading the egg from the truck.

From afar, Ace and the others watch from an opening in the thick jungle groove. That's when Chomp, Terry, and Bud catch up with the others. "Roar roooar (_So, what did you guys find_)?" Terry asks.

"Roooooar roooar (_I think we found what's called an airport, this must be where the egg is_)." Stone tells the others.

"Roar (_Look_)!"

Everyone looks out as the dinosaurs see Abhay walking with a few henchmen following him towards one of the hangars. "Roar (_Abhay_)!" Sky growled, "Roooar (_I should have known_)!"

Bud asks, "Rooar (_Who's Abhay_)?"

"Roooar roooooar (_Long story short, Meena's uncle who tried to kill our friends_)." Chomp replies.

Paris adds, "Rooooar (_And now he's taken Sky's and Ace's child_)."

"Rooar (_Not if we have anything to say about it_)." Smokey replies before running out into the open, "ROAR (_CHARGE_)!"

Abhay hears a mighty roar from behind, he looks to see Smokey on the airstrip running at him. "ACK, the dinosaurs are here!" Abhay shrieks, "Kill it!" Abhay's men take cover behind crates, the trucks, and the building and fire multiple rounds of ammunition at the Daspletosaurus. Even the men in charge of handling the egg set it aside to fight. Keeping his head down, Smokey has a hard time holding his ground. "Rooar (_We gotta help Smokey_)." Chomp said, "Rooar (_Let's go_)!"

The other dinosaur charge into battle. With their strength in numbers, the D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs easily scared quite a few henchmen who began to run away. But for those who weren't backing down, they needed to take them out before they are turned back into cards. Tank and Stone are swinging their clubs left and right knocking out the crooks, even shows one member slowly getting his teeth knocked out in the process by Tank. "Roooar (_Batta swing_)!" Stone mocked.

Tanks laughs, "Roar (_Ha_)! Roar (_Good one_)."

Bud and Paris use their crests to create high-pitched calls, disorienting a few gunners. "Ah! My ears!" One henchman called out. While the villains were still disoriented, Chomp rushes in and tramples the disabled henchmen.

Spiny helps out Smokey, who was still under heavy fire, by sneaking behind the henchmen to prepare a good scare. He at least knew better than to eat the henchmen, even if they did him and his friends wrong. With a powerful roar, the henchmen stop firing their guns and began scrambling away from Spiny.

Smokey thanks Spiny, "Roooar (_Thanks, Spiny_)."

"Rooar (_No problem_)."

From the hangar, Abhay peaks through one of the windows to see his men getting their butts kicked badly. "Grr, this is a disaster!" He turns to one of his followers, "Fetch me my secret weapon boys, I'll deal with these pesky dinosaurs myself."

Back outside, the D-Team and Alpha Gang dinosaurs have nearly finished fighting off the henchmen. "Roooar (_I think that's the last of them_)." The dinosaur soon Hearn an engine start up and could feel the ground shake a little. "Rooar (_Now what_)?" groaned Ace. Everyone looks off into the distance.

A battle tank was driving out from the hangar and was aiming its big gun at the dinosaurs. Inside the tank was Abhay. He cackles, "Now you dinosaurs will see why you're supposed to be extinct!"

Everyone backs away from the tank. Chomp wonders, "Roooar (_What is that thing_)?"

"Goodbye." With the push of a button, Abhay fires a round at the dinosaurs. But everyone scattered in different directions as the first round missed, so another round was fired. Tank and Paris run into each other and noticed the shell heading their way. "ROAR (_RUN_)!" said Paris. The two herbivores hightail it as they narrowly dodged it. Smokey then uses Fire Cannon as Terry usesVolcano Burst, they successfully land their attacks at the tank causing the vehicle to skid backwards. Abhay is now beyond frustrated at this point. "Gah! This is pointless." He said while checking the monitors. He sees the egg on the screen, "If I cannot have what I want, then neither shall any of you monsters!"

Sky watched as Abhay aims the barrel towards her egg. Blood was boiling, there was no way that Sky was going to let her child get blasted into oblivion. "Roar rooar (_Ace, follow me_)!" She ordered. Ace obliges, the two dinosaur parents rush up to the tank, clamp down onto the barrel, and with all their might Ace and Sky push the barrel away. "Roar (_Chomp_)!" Ace said, "Roooar (_Get the egg_)!" Chomp rushes towards the egg to save it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Abhay fires a stray projectile, that ends up destroying the hangar. The barrel was now too hot for Ace and Sky to hold on to. "ROOOOAR (_MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE_)!" Sky screeched in pain. While the two dinosaurs had their backs turned, Abhay is aiming the tank towards the two.

Spiny is the first to notice, he calls out, "Roar roar rooooar (_Sky, Ace, get out of there_)!" Ace and Sky listen to their friend and book it. Then, Spiny is surrounded by a funnel of water before it bursts into multiple tendrils that surround the tank.

From inside, Abhay was now having a hard controlling the mechanisms while flashing lights and warning sounds went off. "Grr, what did those dinosaurs do to my tank?!" He growled. Abhay looks through one of the monitors and turned pale. "Uh oh." He could see Paris and Terry ram into the side of the armored vehicle as the tank tumbled around and around. As the tanks land upright, Sky stood in front of the tank snarling, "Rooar (Enough is enough)!" Sky jumps up into the air and began to use Atomic Bomb. As the mach cone forms around Sky, Abhay finally decides it's time to go. "I'm out of here!" The hatch to the tank opens up as Abhay's seat ejects up and away from the airport, Sky crashes into the tank with enough force to blow it up.

By now the sun began to rise in the distance. From the smoke and debris, Sky staggered out of the fires as everyone else runs to her aid. "Roooar roar (_Are you alright, Sky_)?" asked Ace.

"Rooooar rooooar (_I'm fine, just a little light headed is all_)." Ske reassured, "Roooar (_What happened to the egg_)?" Chomp walks up to her, carrying the egg in between his horns and said, "Rooar rooooooar (_Don't worry, I grabbed the egg before Abhay destroyed it_)."

Then the police sirens and fire truck horns could be heard from afar. "Rooar (Let's go)!" Smokey said. Everyone fled into the thick jungle just as police and firefighters arrived on the scene to try to control the fire and arresting the criminals.

Abhay, who is floating down with a parachute, could see the situation from where he was and is unhappy about all of it. "Great, just great! I've lost most of my men and now my secret hideout is discovered!" He complained, landing on the ground and began to walk, "Can this day get any worse?!" As he said that, Abhay bumped into something big. "Hey! Watch where you're-" Abhay went silent.

Turns out he had bumped into Terry. "Um, nice boy?" He squeaked. Terry just growled while slowly walking closer and closer to the man who tried to kill him and his friends.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?!" said Max.

The D-Team, Alpha Gang, and everyone else had woke up and noticed the dinosaurs were missing. "I just came out here to check on the egg to see if it had hatched yet." Dr. Ancient said, "But when I got out here, they were all gone." Everyone is now worried about the dinosaurs whereabouts, who knows what kind of trouble they're in? Suddenly…

"Your majesty, your majesty!" Everyone looks up at one of the guards up on the guard tower. "The dinosaurs, they are coming back to the palace." The guard called out.

"Raise the gates!" King Rahul orders, "Let them in." The gates are raised as commanded, and the dinosaurs are let inside. As Chomp sets the egg back down, the D-Team and Alpha Gang rejoice in their return. "Aw Chomp, you're back!" Max said, "But, where did you go?" Chomp nudged his head for his owner to look.

The other dinosaurs step aside as Terry comes out, carrying Abhay in his mouth. While half of the families were confused, the D-Team and Singh family were not happy at all. "Abhay!" Queen Chandni said, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I ain't telling you anything!" Abhay barked, he turns to the dinosaurs, "You dinosaurs haven't seen the last of me. I will have my revenge!" All of the dinosaurs bellow their roars, in which Abhay hides behind his brother in fear. The kings just sighs, "Guard, take him away." Two guards grab a hold of Meena's uncle and carry him off into the palace.

Back to the egg, it began to shake.

Max is the first to notice. He says, "You guys, the egg is hatching!" Everyone turns their attention to the egg, Sky and Ace are let in front to see their child first. The egg forms a crack around the middle, everyone is anxiously awaiting for what is about to come out of the egg. Very soon the egg stops shaking, the others hold their breath…

That's when the top half of the egg rose up as the hatchling is partially out of the egg. "Roar rooar (_Hey, where am I_)? Roooar (_It's dark in here_)." it said. The baby dinosaur trips and tumbles out the egg to reveal itself. With long arms and frills like its mother, and with the horns and colors of its father.

The baby dinosaur was indeed a hybrid.

The D-Team, Alpha Gang, and the families gasp in awe as they gaze upon the dinosaur. "No way, a hybrid!" Meena gasps, all the while Terry and Smokey exchange sly smiles. Sky stepped forth and greets her newborn, "Roar (_Hello_)."

"Roar (_Mama_)?" The baby dinosaur asked.

"Roar rooar (_Yes, I am your mother_)."

Then Ace comes up, "Roar roar (_Hey, buddy_)."

"Roar (_Dada_)?"

"Rooar Roar (_That's right, dada_)."

Rex and Meena have gotten closer towards their partner's new baby as they lay on their knees. The three notice their friends as Rex says, "Hey little guy, come here." The baby was hesitant and shy, so it hid behind Sky's leg. "Roooar (_It's okay_)." said Sky, "Roooar (_They are family as well_)."

"Don't be shy, it's okay." Meena said, gently.

It takes a moment for the hatchling to gain enough confidence to walk over to Rex and Meena, but it was still very cautious. Once it reaches the two D-Team members, Meena and Rex gently pet the baby as it seems to like being pet. "Hello, little one." cooed Meena, "I'm Meena, this here is Rex."

"We're going to take good care of you, just like your mom and dad." Rex adds. Sky and Ace appear behind their newborn, to which Meena and Rex pet their heads too. "I'm really glad we got a hybrid dinosaur," said Rex.

"I know, just take a look at it's amazing features." Meena said as she examines the young hatchling, "It has long arms like Sky; the same color and pattern as Ace; even the frills and horns are so unique, it looks like the frills are going around the horns."

"Besides Ace, I think I found another favorite dinosaur." Rex smiled, "Now we have to find the right name for the baby in general and its species."

"DROID CALCULATE RESULTS!" Droid steps forth and begins to do some calculations. After Droid makes a '_ding_' sound, he says, "CALCULATIONS COMPLETE. DINOSAUR SPECIES IS CARNODROMEUS, MEAT EATING RUNNER."

"A Carnodromeus." Dr. Taylor said, "I like that name."

"It does have a nice ring to it." Dr. Cretatia commented.

Droid then adds, "CARNODROMEUS IS ALSO A MALE."

"Okay, thank you Droid." Rex nodded. He then turns to Meena, and asks, "So, what should we name our Carnodromeus?"

Meena thought for a short while before coming up with an answer. "I got." She said, "How's about Prince? A prince is the offspring of a royal couple, and Sky is now a part of a royal family."

"I think we should name him Prince." Rex said.

By now, Prince had noticed the others. He looks to Rex and Meena first. "Go ahead, Prince. They're friendly too." Rex told the dinosaur. As the young Carnodromeus gets to Droid, Droid looks down at Prince who keeps his distance form the Actdroid. Prince walks up to everyone elsa and sniffs them all while being petted, he really loves getting all this attention. He then makes it to Corey and Lily who are amazed. "Roar (_Hello_)." Prince greeted. Corey accepts Prince immediately, laughing and hugging Prince. As the Carnodromeus makes it to Lily, she a bit more gentle as she rubbed his head with the help of her Aunt Zoe. Now Lily was smiling and having lots of fun.

Rex and Meena watch from where they were, Meena says, "I think Prince is going to make a great addition to not only the D-Team, but to all our families." Meena said.

"Definently." Rex agreed. Everyone continues to have fun and welcome the newest addition to the team.

_**Me: And here marks the beginning of hybrid dinosaurs in my stories. I'd just like to for whomever wrote the review with names for the dinosaur in The Sickening, thank you so much for that wonderful name. :)**_

**_Let me know in the comments what your thought are on the story. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


End file.
